


What Spring does with the cherry trees (I want to do with you)

by Solarcat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chicago Blackhawks, Established Relationship, M/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion, but they talk about it, mentions of mpreg, no knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey," Patrick says over Thai one night, nudging Jonny's thigh with his sock-covered toes. Jonny makes a non-committal <i>hmn?</i> sound back at him, partly because his mouth is full of noodles, and partly because he's gotten emotionally invested in Daenerys Targaryen at this point and Patrick seems to be incapable of making it through an episode without talking. </p>
<p>He's pretty sure it can't be anything important, anyway, which is why he's not at all prepared for Patrick to follow up with, "Do you wanna fuck me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Spring does with the cherry trees (I want to do with you)

**Author's Note:**

> So basically 90% of this story has been sitting on my computer since late 2013, after which I forgot about it completely, and then re-discovered it this morning. So I finished it! Yay! \o/ A couple of people helped me out with this back in 2013, but I am a failboat and have forgotten who, so if you vaguely recall commenting on this in Gdocs--THANK YOU! ♥ Title is from Pablo Neruda, because I had no idea what to title this, and when in doubt, Pablo Neruda. >.>
> 
> There are references in here to a MUCH longer A/B/O-universe, Shawzy-centric mpreg fic that I have utterly failed to finish writing in anything like a meaningful timeframe; you don't really need to know anything about it to read this, though--I tried to make it self-explanatory.

"Hey," Patrick says over Thai one night, nudging Jonny's thigh with his sock-covered toes. Jonny makes a non-committal _hmn?_ sound back at him, partly because his mouth is full of noodles, and partly because he's gotten emotionally invested in Daenerys Targaryen at this point and Patrick seems to be incapable of making it through an episode without talking. 

He's pretty sure it can't be anything important, anyway, which is why he's not at all prepared for Patrick to follow up with, "Do you wanna fuck me?"

Jonny chokes on his noodles. Kind of a lot, actually, and Patrick starts to sit up straighter, looking concerned, before Jonny manages to get it under control.

"I'm fine," he rasps, then clears his throat, because whatever that noise was, it was embarrassing. "But. We fuck all the _time_ , Kaner," he says, and it might be a bit of deliberate obtuseness, but Jonny needs the extra processing time. He also needs to pause _Game of Thrones_ , which he does, though not without nearly knocking the BluRay box off the coffee table when he tries to put the remote back down. Patrick's giving him a _look_ , like he knows exactly what Jonny's doing, which is great, because that makes one of them.

"Stop acting dumb, asshole," Patrick says, kicking at him a little, but his face is doing that thing it does when he's trying to cover up that he's nervous about something, so Jonny doesn't even bother trying to retaliate. "I mean, like, in the ass, kind of fucking."

It would be an outright lie to say he's never _thought_ about it, because he's actually fingered Patrick before, a few times, but he's never actually tried to stick his dick in. Fingering already feels illicit and dirty and, maybe because of that, is really fucking hot, but there's always the part of Jonny's brain that shuts down if he thinks about going further. They're both _alphas_. That kind of thing... Jonny knows the kinds of things people say about alphas who like to take it from other alphas, and they're basically already _there_ anyway, but he knows neither of them have ever done that before. With betas, yeah, a couple of times, and omegas of course, but they'd almost had a conversation about it once, before they got distracted getting each other off again, and neither of them has ever fucked another alpha before. 

(Fucking around during a group heat, that's different, even if it _was_ exactly that situation that forced him and Patrick to admit that the thing between them was an actual Thing. Sometimes you give another alpha a hand, since there actually _is_ a limit to how many dicks an omega can handle at once, no matter what the more ambitious porn studios seem to think. But it's different, with the heatscent of an omega filling the air. It doesn't _count_.)

Jonny's mouth goes dry, and he swallows before answering. "Do you want me to?" Patrick's mouth twitches and his eyes narrow.

"That's not a fucking answer. I asked if you wanted to," he says, and Jonny tilts his head, conceding. If Pat's gonna be brave enough to bring it up in the first place...

"Yeah," he admits, meeting Patrick's eyes and letting his emotions show as much as he can, because yeah, fuck, he really, really wants to know what it's like, to have Patrick that way. And he can tell that Pat gets it, because his eyes kind of widen a little, like he's surprised the answer's _yes_ , like he's surprised that Jonny's so into it. "Yeah, I wanna fuck you. But only if you want me to," he adds, and Patrick rolls his eyes.

"No fucking duh," he retorts, and Jonny glares at him. "I think I do, though. Like, we could try it or whatever? If it sucks we can do something else, but. I was thinking, you know. Betas do it like that, sometimes. So it might be good." And Jonny knows Patrick well enough to know when he's seeking reassurance, so he wraps a hand around Pat's ankle and squeezes it a little. 

"You want to?" Jonny asks, jerking his head in the general direction of his bedroom. Patrick looks like he's thinking about it, but he shakes his head and picks up his carton of pad thai.

"No rush," he shrugs. "We can finish the episode," and Jonny had half-forgotten about the damn show, but it is still paused, about halfway through.

"Yeah, alright," he says, and unpauses the disc, picking up his own dinner to finish the last of it. 

It's the last episode on the disc, actually, which is convenient, even if Jonny really wants to watch another one to find out what happens next. It can wait, though; he doesn't have to give Shawzy his BluRays back anytime soon. It's kind of nice, though, that they've gotten past that stage where they couldn't wait to get somewhere alone together, when they'd be stripping each other as soon as either of their front doors closed behind them. Instead, Jonny turns off the entertainment center, putting the disc back in the appropriate spot in the set, while Patrick takes their empty takeout containers to the trash and rinses off the silverware before sticking it in the dishwasher. They've both finished the beers they had with dinner, so Jonny drops the bottles in the recycling bin before backing Pat up against the counter, boxing him in and catching his mouth in a kiss that lingers for a long time.

"Want you," Jonny says against Pat's lips, and feels him smile.

"You already have me, fuckface," he says affectionately, sticking his hand down the back of Jonny's jeans to grab his ass and pull him in closer, where he can feel Pat's erection against his thigh.

"It's not your face I'm gonna fuck," Jonny says, biting his way down Patrick's neck -- he never gets tired of that, even if he can't leave marks, because people would ask too many questions of an alpha with a kiss-bruised neck. It's enough that he's allowed to get his mouth on Patrick at all, really.

"You're the actual worst," Patrick tells him, but he kind of moans right in the middle of it, when Jonny bites him a little harder, and anyway, the movement of Patrick's hips gives him away, little shoves to rub his cock against Jonny. "Bedroom," he demands a few seconds later, catching Jonny for a quick kiss before shoving him away in the direction of the hall. It's probably a good thing, because the hollow of Pat's throat bruises easily, and neither of them is very good at cover-up, even though Erica showed them how to do it over Skype after that one time.

Pat's stripping off as soon as he crosses into the bedroom, tossing his shirt into the corner and kicking off his jeans in the same direction. He's not even _wearing_ underwear, which Jonny normally thinks is kind of gross, but, as with most things about Patrick, it seems like his dick is pretty into it. He ends up only getting his own t-shirt over his head and tossed away before he tackles Patrick down onto the bed, stomach first so Jonny can rut against the curve of Pat's ass. Even through his jeans, it feels incredible. Pat doesn't even seem to mind the harsh drag of the denim over his skin, if the way he presses back into it is any indication. Jonny thrusts against him a couple of times before the constriction of his jeans gets to be too much, then he rolls off and onto his back so he can shuck them off, along with his boxer-briefs. 

Patrick barely lets him kick his jeans past the end of the bed before he straddles Jonny's hips, rubbing their dicks together, and Jonny arches up to meet him. Jonny grabs Patrick's hips, lets Pat take over stroking both of them; this is familiar territory, and Pat knows just how hard to grip him, how fast he likes it, how to make it really fucking good for both of them. And it is, but it's not what they're doing tonight, so Jonny eventually nudges Patrick to ease up a little so he can grope in the nightstand drawer for the half-empty tube of lube he knows is in there somewhere. It takes a minute to find it, since he's flat on his back and can't actually see what he's doing, but eventually he manages to close a couple fingers around it and get it out.

He offers the tube to Patrick first, because Jonny's not exactly sure how Pat envisioned this going down; he might want to stretch himself out, Jonny's not just gonna start sticking fingers in. Every other time they've done it like that, it's been kind of spontaneous. Not so much that Jonny didn't have time to get the lube out or whatever, but not something he planned on before they ever even got naked. But Pat shakes his head, his blond curls just long enough to move a little when he does, not sweaty enough yet to be sticking to his forehead.

"Nah, you do it," he says, pressing Jonny's hand closed around the tube. "I like it when you get your fingers in me."

"Yeah?" Jonny asks as he flips the cap open and spills some out over his hand, like he doesn't know that already. 

" _Yeah_ ," Pat groans as Jonny reaches around to slide a finger into him, not too fast but not exactly gentle either. Patrick's muscles squeeze around his knuckles, resisting a little, but Pat doesn't tense up at all, just lets him in. "Fuck, yeah, like that," he says when Jonny starts stroking into him. He doesn't wait long to add a second finger, spreading them apart to stretch Pat open further. 

Jonny likes that he can see all of Patrick, like this; the line of his jaw when he throws his head back, the way his flush spreads down his pale chest towards his dick, hard and leaking precome all over Jonny's belly, mixing with his own. But he wants more, so he pulls his fingers out gently, ignoring Pat's whine. He grips Pat's ass with both hands and pushes him, urging him forward.

"Come here," he orders, and Pat looks kind of adorably confused for a second, so Jonny adds, "I wanna suck you, come _here_ ," and that gets Patrick moving, shifting forward so his knees are on either side of Jonny's chest and he can lean forward to grip the headboard so he doesn't lose his balance when Jonny takes the head of his dick between his lips and swallows him down.

"Oh, shit," Pat says, "Yeah, suck it, fuck," and Jonny kind of wants to roll his eyes because he's pretty sure Patrick learned all of his 'dirty talk' from bad porn, but he doesn't, because it's somehow inexplicably hot. He gets revenge for how Patrick has obviously fucked up his judgement by not warning him before he thrusts three fingers into Pat's ass. Pat jerks and moans, cutting off the crappy sex talk, and he spills more precome out onto Jonny's tongue.

Jonny likes the taste of Pat's dick, in general. He remembers before he'd actually tried, that he'd been worried it would taste nasty or something, but Patrick's dick tastes like the rest of his skin. A little bit salty with precome, maybe, but the part Jonny likes is more the weight of him in his mouth, the texture of his skin on Jonny's tongue. He's hot and hard and just the right size to stretch Jonny's jaw a little, enough that he can _feel_ it, without it being too much. It's even better like this, with Patrick thrusting down, fucking into Jonny's throat like he can't help it, jerking in time with the strokes of Jonny's fingers in him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Jonny, stop, I'm gonna--" Patrick manages to warn, and Jonny pulls off his dick and squeezes the base of it tight until Patrick stops twitching, comes back down from the brink. Pat shakes his head to clear it, but he's sweating enough this time that his few loose curls don't move.

"You ready?" Jonny asks, twisting his fingers in Patrick's ass, as if there was any question what he was asking about. Mostly he just likes the way it makes Patrick shiver.

"Yeah. C'mon, fuck me already," he says, shifting so Jonny can roll out from under him, but staying on his knees, hands braced on the headboard. It's hard to tell what he's thinking, since he's facing away the whole time Jonny's slicking up his cock, probably using way too much lube but it's not like he can't afford to buy new sheets or whatever. Pat's dick is still hard, dripping precome onto the sheets -- yeah, they're a lost cause -- but Jonny drops a kiss onto the skin of his back, in the little divot at the base of his spine.

"Tell me if it's not good," he says, "If you don't like it. We can stop," but Patrick turns his head enough to side-eye Jonny.

"You know I'm not a blushing virgin, right?" Patrick says, and Jonny gets that what he means is, _I know, I know, shut up and get on with it_ , so he doesn't argue the point (which is that when it comes to _this_ , yes, he is; literally, even on the blushing part).

"Okay, okay," he says, and braces on hand on Pat's hip while he uses the other to line up the head of his cock with his hole. It looks so fucking _small_ , like there's no fucking way his dick will ever fit in there, but he presses forward anyway. All the precome and lube make it harder, kind of, because his dick just slides across and not in, but then it's like Patrick opens up a little more, or something, and the head of Jonny's cock slips into him and oh, _fuck_.

"Fuck," he groans out, "You're so tight, fuck," because Patrick's ass is clenched around him and maybe he should have stretched him out more or something. Pat's back is a line of tension, and Jonny stops himself, just barely, from thrusting all the way in. Instead he pulls back, and it's like Pat's body resists that as much as it resisted the first intrusion, his muscles catching under the crown of Jonny's cock, just enough to make him shudder. 

"Keep going, fuck you," Patrick says, but Jonny waits until he's taken a good deep breath and let it out, his muscles relaxing a little, before he slips his cockhead in again. It's a little bit easier this time, so he does it again, and again, fucking Patrick with just the head of his dick until Pat starts whining and pushing back to meet him. It's almost easy, after that, to take his hand off his cock and let his hips jerk forward, thrusting deep into Patrick and tearing a moan from him. Jonny knows his fingers are leaving bruises across Patrick's hip, but fuck, fuck it's so good, tight and hot around the whole length of his cock, Patrick's muscles fluttering around him as he shifts, trying to get used to it.

"Okay?" Jonny asks, curling over Patrick's back so his forehead rests just below Pat's shoulderblades, and Patrick's first answer sounds something like, "Nngh," but a second later he gulps a lungful of air and says, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good, _do it_."

"As you wish," Jonny says wryly, and Patrick twitches like he wants to laugh, because that's cheesy as fuck, but it somehow makes it easier when Jonny starts fucking him in earnest, building up a rhythm as he gets his dick deeper and deeper into Patrick, opening him up all the way. Somewhere along the way Patrick lost his erection, but once Jonny gets a hand under him it's easy to coax him back to hardness, and when Patrick's demands of, "Harder, fuck, Jonny, _more_ ," force Jonny to get both hands on Pat's hips or risk both of them crashing into the headboard, Pat starts taking care of it himself, his arm working in time with Jonny's thrusts.

It's so good, so much, maybe even better than a heat rut, because it's _Patrick_ making those noises for him, Patrick taking his cock like he was made for it, Patrick who's an _alpha_ , but something about it feels so right that it doesn't even seem kinky anymore. At least, not until Patrick gets tired of begging for more and harder.

"Fuck, fuck, Jonny, I'm gonna," he babbles, gasping as he works his hand even faster over his erection, "Shit, I wanna come on your knot, Jonny, you gonna give it to me?" 

And that's it, because Jonny is done for the second he processes that, thinks about _knotting_ Patrick, tying him like an omega in heat, fuck. He comes so hard he blacks out for a couple of seconds; he must, because when he's capable of semi-rational thought again, Patrick's groaning under him, shooting all over the trashed sheets, and his dick is already softening, so he pulls out carefully, fascinated by the way a tiny dribble of his come slips out of Patrick before his loosened muscles can clench up and keep it in.

He moves so he can collapse onto the bed instead of onto Patrick, rolling to the side enough so Pat can avoid the wet spot they just made -- which he does, sprawling across Jonny's chest, both of them still breathing hard.

“Did you mean that?” Jonny can’t help but ask once he’s got his breath back, “About wanting my knot?” There’s no way he’s getting hard again, not this soon, but even thinking about it makes his dick ache like it’s willing to give it a try.

“I dunno,” Patrick mumbles into Jonny’s neck, lifting his head up a moment later so he can look Jonny in the eye. “Maybe? I didn’t know I did,” he admits. “You’d be into that?”

Jonny blinks at him. “I just came so hard I think I blacked out,” he says flatly, and Pat’s eyes fly open wide a half-second before he starts laughing, an unselfconscious snorting giggle that he buries by tucking his face down against Jonny’s neck again.

“Okay, yeah,” Patrick says breathily after a moment, “You want me to ride your knot. You gonna try to knock me up, Jonny?” He grins, eyes shining wickedly, and Jonny leans up to capture his teasing mouth.

“One of your kids running around is enough,” Jonny lies unconvincingly. 

“Evie’s not mine; she’s a team baby,” Pat recites the official line, even though it’s ridiculously obvious who sired Shawzy’s daughter. He smirks, though, and Jonny rolls his eyes at him. 

“Fucker,” he says affectionately, taking the soft kiss Patrick offers. “Do you really want to? Knotting, I mean, not—“ he waves his hand in a way that hopefully suggests _pregnancy_ , because regardless of what either of them may want, biology doesn’t work that way. 

“D’you think you can?” Pat asks, more seriously, and Jonny thinks about it. He’s never _tried_ to knot someone before; omega heatscent just sort of makes it happen, and nobody else he’s slept with has wanted to, at least that he’s aware of. He shrugs a little, the movement awkward since his shoulders are pressed against the sheets, and Patrick is basically on top of one of them. 

“I can try. And they make that pheremone stuff, right?” There are ads on TV all the time, for alphas who are having “difficulties” pleasing their omegas. They mostly feature happy-looking alpha-omega couples doing things like taking walks and having picnics in sun-drenched fields of flowers. Jonny’s never really given them much thought, because he’s never had any issues, and Patrick’s not an omega anyway. But maybe…

“Stop thinking so hard,” Patrick pokes him between the eyes with a fingertip, breaking Jonny out of his musings. 

“Sorry,” Jonny apologizes reflexively, and Pat huffs a little laugh that Jonny knows is because he’s _so Canadian sometimes_. He punches Patrick in the shoulder with his free hand, then rubs over the spot gently even though he knows the punch wasn’t remotely close to hard enough to hurt.

“We’ll figure it out, if you want to try it,” Jonny says finally, his hand drifting down Patrick’s side, across all that bare skin, to settle on his flank, fingertips digging into the muscle of Pat’s ass just a little bit. 

“Yeah,” Patrick agrees. He mouths at Jonny’s collarbone for a few seconds, something between kisses and bites that sets Jonny’s skin tingling. “Not right now, though.” 

Jonny shakes his head. “No.”

Patrick stretches after a moment, then sits up. Jonny’s skin is cold where Pat suddenly isn’t. 

“Come on,” Pat says as he clambers somewhat ungracefully out of bed and starts rooting around in Jonny’s dresser. Jonny only barely manages to catch the clean briefs Patrick throws at his face. 

“What are we doing?” Jonny asks as he pulls them on, enjoying the sight of Patrick’s bare ass for a few more moments before it’s covered by a pair of ridiculous Superman boxers. 

“You wanted to watch the next episode,” Pat says knowingly as he steps between Jonny’s thighs where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, looping his arms over Jonny’s broad shoulders. Jonny’s hands settle on his hips, familiar and possessive. “And then I was thinking you could fuck me again?”

“I could be convinced,” Jonny hedges, like the answer to that question isn’t blindingly obvious.

“Asshole,” Patrick says, smiling, insult rolling off his tongue as endearment. Jonny loves him so much it hurts, sometimes. 

“Your asshole, though,” he reminds Patrick gently, and Pat bends down to kiss him. 

It takes about another half an hour before they actually manage to start the next episode, but Jonny’s not in a hurry. They’ve got all the time in the world.


End file.
